Our End
by Foxmur
Summary: Kowalski has a dream about Julien, and is awoken to find out that the world is possibly ending. He realizes that this is his only chance to find Julien, and tell him how he feels, before it's to late. KoJu. Rated for explicit reasons. Completed.


**Appreciation- **To all continuing on with the story, I would like to thank you for taking time to read something I have decided to contribute to the community, and I hope that this read is an enjoyable and memorable one. I would like to ask that if it's possible, after your read you could leave a kind review telling me your opinion of the story, I would very much appreciate, and it would very much please me. ~Fox..

**Disclaimer- **I do not now, nor have I ever shared, been associated with, or claimed any ownership of the television program 'Penguins of Madagascar'. I only claim rights to the stories I've made, the plots behind them and the time taken to create them. All ownership of the original show belongs to DreamWorks and Nickelodeon. ~Fox..

**Note- **The following read dates back to the eclipse back on December 21st, 2010. I know, it's been some time since that day, but for the purpose of this story I decided to make something realistic that happened. Also, this was made because it was actually a dream I had, I thank my mind for being of help to come up with this. ~Fox..

**Warning- **For anyone who hasn't gotten the idea of this story, it is rated T because of thought of the world ending and for dramatic romantic reasons. I would also like to point out that this is a KoJu (Kowalski/Julien) fiction. If you are offended by any of the reasons I have stated above, I would like to ask that you be mature and find somewhere else more suiting to your likes. I refuse to make something they'd prefer not to, so if you leave, I will feel fine. To all who understand the reasons and are continuing on, I hope you enjoy! ~Fox..

'**Our End**'

**~A Penguins of Madagascar short**

**Dream: **_Kowalski _**POV-**

"**Yes**, I would love to study the stars together, Julien" I spoke. He smiled. This is just a grand date. I don't think we've ever had one like this before. I'm so happy that he's letting me choose a date that would let me be happy, because I always try my hardest to keep him happy. But he was offering for me to do this. I can't remember how we found this place, nor do I remember how it isn't occupied by any human scientists. But, I'm here with Julien. I'm gonna' love it more than any date we've had before. "Dat' is being good. I want my man to be being happy" He spoke with his adorable smile. There are millions of things I can say that explain how I fell in love with him. Like his charm. His inteligence. The others may not see it, but he's actually a very smart animal. He has a lot to say about beliefs, and culture. How to rule. He doesn't exactly say he has much leadership when he is on a date with me, like he's giving me the dominance. But, if he's trying to lose dominance, he should be more male. It is in fact made for the woman to be more dominantin his culture. But Julien, he is extremely smart. He knows a lot. I don't know if he hides it, or if he doesn't realize that he has it. But I just want to tell him I love you. "I love you, my sweet little basket of wonders" I told him. He blushed and I felt him grab onto me. He pulled me in and his face was to mine. "I love you, my holy king" He said and brought his muzzle to my beak. I enjoy this. Another night to spend together, and he lets me kiss him again. That's my type of night. Being with the one I love, Julien of course, and kissing him somewhere romantic. It's just so much like a dream come true.

He pulled out and I just smiled. "It tastes better and better each time" I joked. He just made a seductive laugh. I felt my heart soar with love-filled emotions. The good ones. I just love him more than anything. He means everything to me, and to even be able to call him my boyfriend just makes me feel giddy inside. It's like I'm in a world, where one date lasts twenty-four hours, and another date happens right after. My perfect world with Julien. He grabbed my flipper and he pulled me over to the telescope. "Be looking in der' Kowalski, you will see da' Milky Way, da' Sun, da' moon, da' stars, and da' Asteroid Field" He instructed. See? He does know a lot. If I were to ask anyone else those questions, they would just give a blank expression. I don't know how Julien knows any of this, but it just gives me another reason to love him even more. I nodded while smiling and I moved in front of him and I put my eyes up to the telescope's visual access hole. I looked around and everything Julien described was viewable. I could see the sun, the Milky way, the Asteroid Field, everything! "Are you liking what you are to be seeing?" He asked. "Definitely. Thank you for letting me go out on a night for something I like to do" I responded. "I am liking it too Kowalski. Not just da' tings' dat' we do, but I mean, being wit' you" He answered back sadly. I looked away from the telescope. I must let him know that I love him too. "Julien. That's not what I would ever declare a final decision. I love everything that we do. I like doing what you do, a lot. I take interest into what you do. But what I love most about it also, is being with the one I love, and that's you, Julien" I replied.

I watched him cover his eyes. "What's wrong, my precious?" I asked. I don't like to see him cry. It just tears my heart out. Was it something I said? "Please Julien. If I said something wrong, I didn't mean it. I only meant to tell you I love you. More than anything. Please tell me you know that" I begged. I watched him fall to the floor. I felt a tear fall out of my eyes and I tried to stand him back up. "Julien! Tell me what's wrong. Please! I'm sorry that I ever hurt you" I pleaded. I lifted him up and I held him in my flippers. "Please. Talk to me Julien" I begged. He uncovered his eyes, but he wouldn't open them. "What's wrong Julien?" I asked again. "..Dat' our world to be together. It is never to be. Dis' is going to end, like all of da' oders'. I do not want to be left alone again Kowalski" He cried. What does he mean? "But you're not alone Julien. I'm here with you. Why are you saying that this is going to end? "I know dat'. But, you will leave me. You leave me every day. You go wit' me to amazing places, but you act as if dey' never happened when you let da' real world in". The real world, what? What is he talking about? "You are about to leave me again Kowalski. Da' night is ending. Please, don't leave me!" He begged. "I'm not going to leave you Julien! I love you! I will never leave you!" I shouted with tears pouring out of my eyes and onto his head. Suddenly I felt a large smack, and I couldn't see. I then opened my eyes, and I saw Julien across the room. Then I saw my body. W-what is this? "Kowalski!" Julien cried. I followed him and he went to where my supposed body was. He held my bodies flipper and put his head up to mine. "Kowalski wake up!" He begged. Wake up? I don't know what's going on. How am I there, but here at the same time? "Kowalski please! Wake up, wake up! Don't leave me again! Please, I cannot live here alone witout' you. Please come back! Wake up!". "Wake up Kowalski". Skipper? Where did he come from? Where is he? I only heard his voice. What is this?

_Kowalski _**POV-**

"**Kowalski**! Wake up!". I slowly opened my eyes. "Did I miss the morning drill?" I asked. He gave an annoyed look. "I need you to investigate something. It seems that something dastardly, maybe worse than Blowhole, has come to our world" Skipper explained. I got out of the bunk and gave him a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Skipper" I admitted. He sighed. "Just look for yourself". I nodded and went up the ladder. I opened the hatch and I climbed up onto the deck. "How long was I asleep, Skipper?" I asked. He climbed up behind me. "You were asleep fine, when I came down you sounded like you were having a nightmare. I had to smack you and yell a couple times to wake you up" He explained. I remembered back to my dream. One minute, I was..with Julien. He started to cry and beg for me to not leave him, and I suddenly became dead, but, not exactly dead. He was at my body begging for me to wake up, then Skippers voice came from nowhere. Skipper closed the hatch. "What time is it?" I asked. "About 230 hours. Something has come up into the sky, and I don't think it's good" He replied. I gave a confused look. He pointed his flipper up, and I followed it. I saw the moon. Only, it wasn't it's usual white self. It was red. Why is it that color? I've never seen this in any of my studies about the moon. "I don't know what it means, Kowalski. Can you use your experts in science to explain it to me?" He asked. I shook my head. "I haven't learned anything about the moon turning red. I kept hearing the humans saying that there would be an eclipse tonight, but I never learned what that meant" I responded. He frowned. "You don't think it'd be something bad, do you?" He asked. I looked to him. "I don't know. Do you think we should be worried?". He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Normally, I'd say we never give up and keep fighting. But, this looks like something a source bigger than Blowhole has created".

I gave him an ocward look. "You think the humans might have something to do with this, Skipper?" I asked. He shrugged again. "Well, if they were saying that it was going to happen, then I believe that they might be trying to do something diabolical. Maybe the moon is some kind of bomb now". I widened my eyes. "A bomb!" I asked. He nodded. "The worst thing about it, is that we can't fly up to it. The jet-packs you mechanized just aren't powerful enough to go that high. Plus I don't think a penguin would do well in space. I think this is a battle we have to lose, Kowalski". I frowned. So, we might die? "What are we gonna' do Skipper?" I asked. He shook his head. "There's nothing we can do soldier. Tonight is our last night to survive. Soon, I'm sure that the moon is gonna' explode..and end us quicker then how Manfredi and Johnson were ended". I frowned. What do I do in my last hours of life? There are so many things I haven't done. So many great people I haven't met. So many places I haven't been. "I don't want to tell the rest of the team. I know that Private would freak out if he were to know about this". "Didn't they wake up when you shouted at me to wake up?". He shook his head. "They had ear-muffs on. Julien was up partying and they used that to their advantage. I'm surprised that you didn't get affected by his noise". Julien. My heart..what am I going to do if I don't ever find true love? If the world is going to end soon, then how am I going to ever find my hearts desire? I mean..I love Julien. I really do. But, how am I to tell him, if he won't have the same opinion on it? I'm so much different than he is. He wouldn't like the idea. He'd find me to be a creep. I'm so much different than him. He probably doesn't even consider me a friend, or even an aquaintance. Because of Skipper's false actions towards him, he probably hates all of us just the same. He probably wouldn't consider me to even be close to a worshiper.

"Kowalski. Tell me why you were muttering in your sleep" Skipper ordered. I widened my eyes. "What are you talking about? Wouldn't you normally hear about my geometrical experiences when I sleep?" I lied. He shook his head. "Not tonight. It was something completely different. Something I heard a couple days ago too, only slightly different. It started the same way" He explained. I gave a confused look. "What are you talking about? How did it start?" I asked. "There was something about Ring-Tail. Tonight, it was about you staring into the stars. Then, you and him apparently shared a moment together. Romantically" He explained. I re-widened my eyes. "R-really?" I asked. He nodded. "..and I know you can remember that, Kowalski. You were yelling in your sleep, begging for him to respond to you" He continued. I do.. How long was he listening? "Are you mad?" I asked. He sighed, and shook his head. "Kowalski, because this might be our last day alive, I'm not mad. If it were a normal day, like it has been ever since we arrived back from Madagascar, than I might be mad. The reason why is because we're a even, and we're still at war. We haven't resigned, nor have we been dismissed from duty. The A.P.M hasn't contacted us nor have they given us the right to end all war. The day that we were finally gonna' be laid off from the Militia, I was going to tell my special someone about my feelings. I'm considering these last few hours a chance to break off from the A.P.M and the N.Y.P.M to relax, and prepare for the end. Now, I'm going to use these last..two hours at most, to tell her how I feel. Now that I'm considering this a call to be dismissed from war, I'm going to let you know that you can go and talk with Ring-Tail. Tell him how you feel. Now that there's not a war to worry about anymore, I want you to be happy. It's the only thing I can consider the best for my top soldier. You've been a good lieutenant Kowalski. I declare the war over. I have one final order to give to you though..". "What's that?" I asked. He smiled. "To be with the one you know you love". I smiled. "Sir, yes sir" I said as I lifted my flipper to my forehead. He nodded and waddled to wherever he was going. I need to find Julien.

_Julien _**POV-**

**Maurice **walked over to where Mort was. "Should I tell him, your majesty?" He asked. I shook my head. "If it will keep him quiet, let him sleep. We do not need a child knowing dat' da Sky Spirits are ending da' world" I replied. I don't understand why the Sky Spirits want to end the world, it can't be that bad. They've only ended it twice before, or at least wiped it from all of what was on it to restart the process. I'm oblivious to how many times they've done this, but whenever the moon turns red, it usually means that something evil has attacked the Sky Spirits, and the only way to save themselves is to destroy the world. I don't want to wake Mort up. If he were to know he's going to die, he would cause a change in peace of the zoo. I want my followers calm. Maurice and I, we aren't happy, but we're prepared. I just don't understand how this had to happen now of all times. What evil force could attack the Sky Spirits? I thought I was supposed to get word from them about this, and maybe be able to share what it is. But I haven't gained any word. Like they want this to be a secret for what happened. I'm sure Maurice doesn't exactly care anymore, as he is reaching his elderly age. He probably knows that if this wasn't to happen, his time would probably be near as well. But, I'm still young. Very young, and handsome. No, this isn't a time to gloat about my looks, I need to spend the last hour of my life preparing. I can't let anything get in the way of my life. First, this moon will appear. Second, the sun will not come up in the morning. Third, things will start crashing from the sky. Apparently it's the only way the Sky Spirits can end the planet to save themselves. I'm not upset about it though, because by the time we're all gone, we'll be with them. "Is there anything else I can do for you, King Julien?" Maurice asked. I shook my head. "Maurice, it is coming. Da' end. It is your only chance to be free from my power. I do not want you to spend your last hour of life working for me. I want you to spend it enjoying yourself. Please, you are dismissed my follower" I answered back. "It's been an honor serving you, your Highness". I nodded and he left.

I looked back to the moon. I can only guess that it's a strong and destructive force attacking them. If only I could be of assistance. They gave me the title of King to be their word, their adviser, their assistant. I am humble enough to do as they ask. I don't want to die, and I sure don't want my royal subjects to either. I climbed up to my throne. I want a final look at the world I've come to know and love. I climbed into my luxurious seat and I stared around the zoo. All of my royal subjects. They wont be alive in the morning. Neither will I. I've failed them. No. I haven't failed them. I just haven't gotten them to believe I am a good leader. I will be honest I have my ups and downs to it, but I try. It's very hard to be the first king in a new world. No other ruler has been in this..Manhattan. I am the first, so they have never seen my customs. All of my followers back in Madagascar were capable of understanding what was going on. I'm sure that right now, they're awaiting in their homes, probably wishing their king was home and capable of telling the word of the Sky Spirits. Although I haven't gained any word as of yet. I haven't been able to learn anything. But the Sky Spirits do have a secretive way of explaining. A puzzle you must go through to learn it. I let out a tear, knowing that I wouldn't see anybody anymore. It's just so depressing. The world I've come to live in and know is just so glamorous, and contains so many riches and amazing people. Like the one that I love..Kowalski. I don't know what it was that compelled me to watch him instead of the others. Probably that Skipper was to mean. Rico was just..to quiet and crazy. Private is just a child. Kowalski however, he is never mean. He doesn't insult anybody. He is older than me probably by a year so it doesn't feel strange. Plus he is sane. He has a liking towards the Sky Spirits. He takes action into what they have given to the world. He calls them inventions, he's silly. But he's the only one I see taking notice to the possibility of the Sky Spirits.

I turned my attention to the penguins habitat. I don't like how I was having a celebration of the Sky Spirits earlier tonight, and now this of all events is happening. I saw that surprisingly the bossy penguin, Skipper, and Kowalski were out, staring at the devilish moon. Oh, how I wish I could make just enough time to tell him how I feel. But, he probably wouldn't like me in any way. Skipper tells him to despise everything I do, because it could be an act of terrorism. I wouldn't exactly say he says it exactly like that, but he still keeps his team from liking me. He says that I act strange. But, it's just the way I act. Again, I'm not from here, he's never been to Madagascar. Well, he has, but he wasn't there as long as I was. Most of my subjects there act like I do also. A sense to party, and have fun! But, I know that Skipper is one of those battle-hearted war soldiers who want to only defend what he has, and not allow anyone in. I'm sure that he tells his team a bunch of lies about me. I'm not that bad. I have my way of acting, and he has his. But, it's just that I don't think Kowalski has a taking to all of what Skipper tells him. If Kowalski has taken a liking to my accustoms, then I'm sure that he doesn't believe everything Skipper tells him is true. But, it's just a love that I don't think will ever exist. I want to tell Kowalski how I feel about him, and how much I would do anything for him. But, I just know that he wouldn't hold the same reaction. He probably finds me to be somewhat creepy. It's something I have to live with. My heart is to be empty for as long as I live. That could be an hour to four. It doesn't take much time for the Sky Spirits to rain hell all over us. But again, I'm not mad about it. They're bringing us into their arms. Into a world that will be better for all of us. And to start a new and fresh world where everything can possibly change, and the evil spirits will never attack again. Hopefully this is the last time this will ever happen.

_Kowalski _**POV-**

**Skipper **left and I looked over to the lemur habitat. I saw that Julien was leaving his throne. I guess he knows what's going on too. I hope that I don't screw up. My last chance to say anything to the one I find fancy, and if I mess it up I'm done for. I'll leave this world with a broken heart. But, maybe I can look brightly. Maybe Julien could see me for who I really am, and accept me for it. Maybe even have the same feelings. I just hope that whatever happens in these final hours, is going to make me happy. I slowly waddled into the water and I swam up to the fence, then climbed over. When the world is ending, and I have no chance but to die soon, all I'm thinking about is finding Julien. A bit strange, but this is my heart controlling me. I can't let my brain take over now, it's to late. I'm already climbing his fence. I'm so afraid that he won't accept to it, and he's going to kick me out. I don't want to mess up anything. This is so frightening to me. But I can't hide and wait for my fear to go away, because at the same time it's something I've destined to do for so long now. I can't hold myself back anymore. I have to escape the dungeon, and fight my fears. Just thinking though, if I do manage to win his heart, what am I to do after? Wait for death? Why not? Better to die happy than alone. Then again, I might die alone. Stop it Kowalski, don't think like that. Julien's a positive person and you're going after him. Be a man! Suddenly I heard someone crying. Very near too. I listened closely. It's Julien. I climbed the fence as quick as I could. I don't want him hurt! I made myself to the other side and I landed with a thud onto the grass. I quickly made my way over behind one of the concrete slabs and I poked my head out to where I heard the crying was. I looked around and I was right. It was Julien crying. He was leaning against his throne, well he was behind it, and he was crying. I can't let him cry. I love him to much. I honest to god do love him. I made my way up the slabs, to him.

_Julien _**POV-**

**Kowalski **will never be with me. I just know it. It's to late to even try and find him. I waited to long. I should of went when I had the chance. He's probably long gone now. I'm not even crying because of being close to my death, I'm crying because I can't let the one I love know how I feel. It feels strange to say I love him even if we haven't ever been together in that way. But I feel right to say it because I know that if I were to tell him right now, then I would get to be with him forever. Forget what the rest of the world would think, or if it would end soon. I just know that the Sky Spirits would at least give me time to be with the one I love, Kowalski. Suddenly I heard something climbing up to me. I opened my eyes and I wiped them, then I moved up to investigate. I looked around and I looked to the right, and I found a penguin climbing up to me. Kowalski. I wiped my eyes to see if it wasn't a figment of my imagination, and he was still there. "K-Kowalski?" I called. Suddenly I saw him look up to me. "Julien, I wasn't expecting to see you until I managed to get all the way up" He said as he continued to come up, and finally got to me. I stood up. "What are you doing here?" I asked, wiping my eyes. "I..wanted to see what you were crying about" He responded. I wiped my eyes again. "Oh, it is noting'. Noting' dat' you need to know" I lied. I don't understand how, or why he's here, but it just feel's to wrong to have him with me at the moment. I don't know what to say, I don't look right, we're going to die soon! "Are you sure? I could be of assistance you know" He offered. I shrugged my shoulders. "You are knowing about da' Red-ish moon, yes?" I asked. He slowly nodded. "I'm afraid" He commented. I nodded. "As am I. Da' Sky Spirits are to be ending us" I explained. He frowned. "Skipper suggested that the humans planted a large bomb into the moon" He said. I huffed a laugh. "Dat' is silly. Dis' is a matter of religious angels and demonic demons, silly penguin" I tried to say as attractively as I could. I like to say it like that, to sound seductive and precious. I've seen them smile a couple times from it, so I continue on with it. Plus, it's cute!

"Maybe so. I have no idea what's going on right now. But I feel as if the world is ending, too". I nodded. "It is, and we can not do anyting' about it. Unless da' Sky Spirits win, dey' cannot stop demselves' from doing dis'. Doing dis' is der' only way of saving demselves', and da' only oder' way dey' can win, is if da' devils have retreated" I explained. He nodded. "That sounds probable". Suddenly he sat down, and motioned for me to do so and sit beside him. I blushed and did so. We were facing some of the Sky Scrapers. They were lit and were making a lot of pretty lights. "A great world we've come to know, huh Julien?" He asked. "Huh? Oh, yes. Very" I commented. I'm just holding a lot of superstition into my heart right now because of all things to happen before the world ends, Kowalski showed up to talk to me. I..is this my chance to finally tell him how I feel? Is it? "Kowalski, why are you being here?" I asked, a bit nicer than before. He sighed. "Well, I mainly came to talk. To you. Then I heard you crying as I climbed the fence, so that became my top priority, to help you with your problem" He answered. I blushed. To talk to me about what? "For what reason are you wanting to be talking to me, Kowalski?" I asked. He smiled. "Because. I thought that I might use my last hours on earth to.." He paused. I looked him in the face. "To what, Kowalski?" I asked. "To-". "What?". He smiled. "To spend it, with the on I treasure". I opened my eyes wide. "What did you just say, Kowalski?" I asked. Then I found myself having him wrap his flippers around me and put his head next to mine. "That I came to talk to you Julien, because I love you. I always have. The world means nothing to me if I can't be with you, and I could have no care if I were to die without you, because the world has nothing else to offer me if I don't have you". I felt my eyes water up. I burried my face into his shoulder and I felt a tear trail down my neck. It was from him. "Are you meaning dis', Kowalski?" I asked.

"More than anything. Long have I held my compassion for you a secret, and have I never told you. I would of sooner, but I let my fear take the higher advantage of my feelings. When one side wanted to tell you, the other was afraid that you wouldn't accept to it. I'm sorry if my feared side was right. I just wanted to tell you I love you, before I die". I let the tears fall out of my eyes. This..was something I never expected to be experienced. To have him tell me this. It's just..so heartwarming. "I am loving you too Kowalski. I always have. Never have I felt right to be towards you because of da' way Skipper was to be not liking me. I have always tought' dat' you hated me somehow" I explained. He brought his face up to mine. Suddenly I felt my muzzle on his beak. I wasn't the one who started this. I wrapped my arms around him and I leaned into him, bringing us to the ground. I let the tears drop from my eyes and onto his body. I opened my eyes every couple of seconds to see that he was crying to. My tears stolling down my neck, onto his stomach. I don't know how else to declare this is anything but love. I pulled away from his beak. "This is my apoligy for making you think I hated you. I could never hate such a magnificent person like you. You are my everything. Although we've never been together until now, I want it to feel as if we always have been. Like although this is our only chance to be together, we can make this our anniversary. I may sound wierd when I say that, but it's out of love". I just smiled. He is to caring. He is loving. He is kind and he is sensitive. This is the Kowalski I have always seen. Anniversary? Ok. If it is out of love. "If it is love, den' I am to be agreeing to it. Why do we not just seperate ourselves from da' world while everyting' is ending around us, and let us spend dese' final moments togeder', in love" I suggested. "You are mine always, and whether I end up dead or alive by the end of tonight, I want our love to be known as a true thing. Before the end" He replied. "our end is nearing, but we shall be together before and after. Dis' is our end, but not our end, for Our Love".

**Through the rest of the night, the two awaited their end. However, suprisingly to them and everyone around, it was not their end. The sun came up, and Julien suggested that it was a miracle, and the Sky Spirits defeated the Evil Spirits. Kowalski still held onto Skippers idea, and had the idea that the humans decided that ending everything around them was a suicide mission, so they cancelled the mission. Through the rest of history, Kowalski and Julien were to be considered something of magic. They didn't have any disrespect, nor did they get any violence from anyone. What Skipper said was true, he would not question Kowalski because he gave him the right to be dismissed from the team. What the animals didn't know, was that the Lunar Eclipse was a natural collision with the sights of the Moon and the Sun. Even a rare event in history, can cause advantages in a relationship.**

**~Fin..**


End file.
